Beastwalkers, 1 the Animorph Revolution
by Gri3war
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? That the valiant Yeerks are trying to defeat the malevolent Andalites. The Beastwalkers were never good guys, they enslaved the Chee, among other dirty deeds. But WHAT does that make David? How far will he fall? Will he be the 6th Beastwalker? Or will he be the 1st Animorph? And what of this possible collaborator? Takes place during book 20.
1. History Lesson!

**Okay, before you get all bored, thinking this is your typical fanfiction. I know that you can't be more wrong. Well, you wanna find out what this is? Well, it is time for a HISTORY LESSON!**

* * *

><p><em>For many millenia, the cosmos has been terrorized by the Andalites. A race of malevolent creatures who want nothing but their own gain. Eventually, they found the Yeerks, a race of parasites who wanted nothing more than to live like everyone else. The Andalite Warlord Seerow decided to try a little experiment with them. He gave them the technology they needed to travel the stars, as the Andalite's personal enslavers.<em>

_When the Yeerks found out about the Andalite's plot to use them to enslave their enemies. They were horrified and took action against the Andalite colonists that they allowed to settle on their lands. They destroyed many Andalites settlements, and freed many of the people they had enslaved, but took many ships, too many ships, and flew them in an attempt to find other worlds. Hoping to find and help those who are resisting the Andalites with their technology._

_Meanwhile Seerow, disgraced and enraged by the Yeerk's rebellion. Ordered the Yeerk home world, Bladykus, be evacuated, before completely turning the planet's surface and it's remaining native inhabitants into ash, steam, smoke, and brimstone. Destroying all life on the planet. But that did not stop Seerow's shaming. His next assignment was to the Hork-Bajir homeworld, Hadrass. Where they lied their way into the hearts of the native Hork-Bajir. Except their representative, Dak Hamee, who suspected something was wrong with the Andalites. They had scouted the planet out very well, and had decided that the Hork-Bajir race were to be destroyed before the Yeerks could find them._

_But the Andalites were already too late. The Yeerks had aquired allies, the Hawjabran, who were on the brink of extinction, and a gaggle Ongachic refugees, whose homeworld was destroyed. And by the time the Yeerks have discovered Hadrass. The Andalites were about to pull the plug on the Hork-Bajir._

_But Seerow, suspecting what potential allies there could be under the mists. Had ordered an armed expedition to go under the mists, beforehand. Dak, accompanied by his friend Delf **(whose last name I seriously need help remebering)**, followed them in secret. When Seerow and his forces were attacked by the Monsters of the Mists. Dak could only watch as the Andalites revealed their true selves. Savage, cold, and warlike. But a sqaudron of Yeerks, and their leader, Esplin 9466, followed the Andalite expedition as well, and soon lead Dak Hamee and his friend the only direction they could go safely, down, while his twin killed Seerow._

_Soon after, they encountered a great rivine, so far down, that they couldn't see the bottom. When Delf, found ruins of unknown origin, Esplin took point and soon encountered the Arn. With the help of the Arn's beasts, they reinforced the Yeerk forces, stoped the extermination of the Hork-Bajir, and annihilated 1/3 of the Andalite Confederacy's army._

_And after much bloody fighting, the Hork-Bajir War was drawn to a close when Aldrea, Seerow's daughter. Aided by Alloran, created a quantum virus. By the time The Bladykun Union was at the height of it's power on Hadrass, they had found out about the Quantum virus. They evacuated many Hork-Bajir, but fot the Hork-Bajir on Earth. It was already tooo late._

_Several centuries later, Elfangor kidnapped Loren, and Chapman. He experimented on them, in order to make a race of shapeshifters that will be loyal to the Andalites. After he perfected the process of replicating morph capable humans, inventing the Purple morphing Cube in the process, he murdered Loren, but Chapman escaped to Earth, as a failed experiment. But to Elfangor's horror, when he returned, his forces were assaulted by the Yeerks. And when Elfangor and the Prime Animorph met four kids in an abandoned construction site...well, you know what, maybe perhaps there will be another time to explain what happened next._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, like<em>_ it?_**


	2. Initiation

"Do you know _who_ the Yeerks are?" I was in an abandoned barn, amidst the smells of animal poop, and medicine, in the middle of the night, while a storm was raging outside and water poured into the room through holes in the roof. The voice that asked me that (which belonged to someone named December) was soft and breathy, as if it were coming from mist.

"Yes, I do, they're the ones who came to Earth in 1984 and saw mankind for what we _could be_. Their medicine cured cancer, their weaponry ended terrorism. And because of what they did, they assured that humanity will rise to greatness! _As Veilen Three promised we would!_ The worlds a better place for _us_ becuase of _them!_" I said vehemently with my illustrious and booming voice to Blackwind, for all of this is true, they promised to do it, and they did it!

'Do you know _what_ the Yeerks _are_? A race of parasites who were ashamed of themselves because they couldn't walk like us, or talk like us, so the Andalites gave them the ability to do that, and what did they do? They stabbed Seerow in the back, literally _murdered_ him. _after_ they were given gifts by him. Some of them may have been given symbiotic bodies by the Arn, but that doesn't change what they are on the inside. Parasites, who are embezzling what they believe to be theirs, but doesn't really belong to them in actuality?"

I kept my cool and said. "Some people have always suspected the Yeerks, I know I did too. But when the Andalites invaded, they were _proved_ right, they _proved_ that the Andalites couldn't stand us when we have reached our maximum potential. And didn't the Andalites destroy the Arn?" I took a deep breath and made my case for the Yeerks. "Just because their alien doesn't mean that they can't be trusted."

"Like _we_ couldn't have done _all_ of those things_ ourselves_? And what if the Andalites were coming to _liberate_ us? What if Veilen Three is actually feeding humanity lies all this time? Just to get us to do either _genocide or total enslavement_ against Andalite-kind? Or possibly the rest of the galaxy!" I widened my eyes, the rumors are true! There were human Andalite Sympathisers!

"You know what I think of you? You're just some, group of paranoid people who don't want to accept the facts!" I yelled at my captors, but I never saw what Lord December said next.

"And you are, what? Just a child who believes everything he's told? You should know better. Being the son of the first Californian Drug Cartel chief. And You are his son who managed to not only keep his morals, but know _right_ from _wrong_. I know evil when I see it, and you are anything but."

"Why should I trust you? You murdered him, you are no better than you believe the Yeerks to be!" I said, that was a seriously personal part of my past.

"Uh, because, let's see, you are connected to the man who is responsible for A: raising the murder rate in Southern California by 20% B: ruining the lives of _children_ by making them _crack addicts_, among other things, and C: Would the Yeerks believe your story? Will they not imprison you because you're the _prodigal son_ of death? And D: were you not about to give a _deadly_ piece of Andalite technology to the Murder Masters?" December laughed, it was a dry, sarcastic laugh for the man's voice it came from. Then the laughing suddenly stopped.

"Admit it, you don't have a lot of options, you're a hunted man." Then Blackwind, the sniper, got louder.

"But with us? We will give you a _future_, we will give you a _hope_."

"No."

"We will give you _purpose_, we will give you _power_." A dreamy female voice said. Claret, the doctor whose barn I'm in.

"Nope."

"We will give you _wings_, we will give you _freedom_!" A rolling voice for the ragged boy who sat perched in the iron rafters like some oversized bird of prey. Predatr

"No, I can't."

"We will give you_ honor_, we will give you our _trust_." A blond-haired girl with blue eyes and a mismatched outfit told me, the computer nerd, the hacker. Hindbrain. Maybe I could sympathise with her...

They were met with silence.

"We will give you _destiny_, we will give you _life_." December, the leader, said.

"Okay, say I agree to this, what do I have to, give in return? And what is this thing you want me to do?" I asked.

December responded immediately. And without hesitation. "What we want is you to become one of us, we offer, well, everything we did offer. But you will be absolutely loyal to your people, _us_, we will give you the power to morph into any living animal you can touch, a power, sadly, that we have been unable to give, until now."

"But, all those things about the Yeerks, I _need_ some explanation, a _valid, surefire, and honest **reason** _why I should disregard everything that I've been taught. Why should we trust the Andalites? Why should we attack the Yeerks? And how do I not know you aren't lying? And _what_ exactly am I being used _for__?_"

December smiled and turned toward a hard eyed kid who was watching me this whole time. While code was mouthing to me, _**'no, please stop!'** _But nobody noticed Code's insubordination, or chose to ignore it. And despite him appearing more well fed than the others, he just looked, _hungry_, and _not_ in a good way. Plus he's carrying an axe.

"Well, we'll prove it. Ax, demorph." _Wait, huh?_ That was when Ax's body started to convulse, as if he were having a seizure. Then all of a sudden. An Andalite emerged, complete with dark purple fur and large, red, almond-shaped eyes.

"Andalite!" I said, instinctively backing away, and picking up a pitchfork to defend myself(as if it will help me survive an Andalite assault). Humans are taught this, are _drilled_ to have this reaction against Andalites, because they may say they're cursed with looking evil, but from what I heard, they are just as evil on the inside as they are on the outside.

((Relax, you are not supposed to be_ afraid_ in the presence of an Andalite, it's just how you were raised. I know, but there is no reason to fear us.)) He said. I was still cradling the pitchfork like it was my lifeline. ((I know, you are scared, so was I when I first came to Earth, the Yeerks tried to murder me. I planned to escape the ruin of my dome ship, but then what? Living on the fringes of society? These aliens, gave me a second chance, without hesitation. We will do the exact same for you.)) He finished, motioning his many fingered hand toward me.

I raised my eyebrows, and I said in a slow voice. "How long have you been with-with-" ((The Beastwalkers? Well, 2 years, 4 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days, I'm surprised that I survived this long as a matter of fact!)) I sat thought my situation through, if the Beastwalkers are telling the truth. Then I'm going to have to join them. But if they are lying to me, or had their minds and hearts poisoned by the Andalites, I'm going to have to attempt something big. Possibly a revolution, or a coup. A very bloody, very violent coup, that will probably put a _lot_ of people in the ground. Blackwind, December, Predatr-

December interrupted my thoughts. "Choose, join _us_, and not just survive, but _live_. or join the Yeerks and be, one of them, and not only die, but be _destroyed_."

I closed my eyes as I heard December unsheath a knife and the booming thunder in the night. "Do you pledge all of your soul, heart, and mind to the Beastwalkers? And do you swear to keep secret all that you learn, no matter how horrifying. And do you, Take the solemn oath of Allegiance? And are you willing, to stand by your Beastwalker brothers, and sisters, no matter what the peril? No matter how insurmountable, the odds may be? No matter how dangerous? From foes both great and small? In the face of unending obscurity and rejection? Even your own Annihilation?"

I opened my golden eyes. "I swear." Then he pulled out the purple box.

"Place your hand on one side the Cube, doesn't matter which side." December said reasuringly. I reached my hand out tentatively toward the smaller boy's hand cube, true, December is huge, bigger than Blackwind. He is small compared to me due to my being 6'11. I touched the cube, and I felt tingling all over me. "Now, we're done, see? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" December said a few seconds later. I smiled. "No December, it wasn't." I responded.

December laughed and said. "Good, life for you will be much harder for you from now on. But please, you have to call me Lord December now. And you'll need this." Then he handed me a knife handle, or a sword hilt. Whatever it was, I took it without question. In order to gain their trust. I examined it, there were three buttons, one looked like a serrated knife, another looked like a sword, the last one looked like two circles merging, with parts of both circles intersecting. _'How many people will I kill with this blade?'_ I thought. Then December said those fateful words.

"Welcome to the Beast walkers, New boy."

And what did I say? What did I say to make my mark on history? What did I say and do to earn their trust and ensure _my_ survival? "So, now what?" I looked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>My name is David, I was human, now I am a Beastwalker. I am either an unstoppable savior, or the ultimate traitor.<strong>


End file.
